Side by Side
Side by Side is a single by Marui Bunta and Kite Eishiro. Tracklist #Side by Side #Side by Side (Original Karaoke) Lyrics Kanji= お前には見えてるかい？何気に纏うプライド 紡がれる宝物　失くしてしまわぬように 上等な火花散らそうぜ　もっと　もっと オマエには聴こえない　勝利の眠る吐息が 静かに手を伸ばし　離してしまわぬように 周到な牙でしとめるのが　モットー ギリギリの　距離でじっと焦れてんだろい？ 張り詰めた　意図を切って　いま築こうぜ Wonder castle! きっとずっと違う　踏み出した世界の 沸騰点で並ぶ　変わらぬ線と線　Oh! 心臓が飛び出す　走り出せ時間よ 答え求める　それならばSide-by-Side 欲しいのは　それだけ　護り勝つ誓いの　ある限り おまえに感じている　有り触れてない未来を おまえを信じていいか？この道を行くために うわべの「言葉」はいらないさ　当然 はじめから！ドアをノックしていたんだぜ 開け放て！気づかぬフリ　ならばここまで Shoot off!　大ハブ！ 衝動で弧を描く　見出したイメージの 延長線上にある　変わらない美学　Oh! 前途洋々になる　そのためのステージを 目と目絡めず　この先もSide-by-Side 本当の　勝負を　切り拓け心の　為すままに じっとじっと宿る　瞳（め）の奥に炎 もっともっと磨く　それだけでGive-and-Take Oh! 心臓が飛び出す　走りだけ時間よ 答え求める　それならばSide-by-Side 欲しいのは　それだけ　護り勝つ誓いの　ある限り Oh!... ある限り　Yeah×3 今日届いたのでアップしました！！ |-| Romaji= Omae ni wa mieteru kai?Nanige ni matou puraido Tsumugareru takaramono nakushite shimawanu you ni Joutouna hibana chirasou ze motto motto Omae ni wa kikoenai shouri no nemuru toiki ga Shizuka ni te wo nobashi hanashite shimawanu you ni Shuutoona kiba de shitomeru no ga motto Girigiri no kyori de jitto jirete ndaroi? Haritsumeta ito o kitte ima kizukou ze Wandaa castle! Kitto zutto chigau fumidashita sekai no Futtoo-ten de narabu machiwaranu-sen to sen Oh! Shinzou ga tobidasu hashiridase jikan yo Kotae motomeru sore naraba Side - by - Side Hoshii no wa sore dake mamori katsu chikai no aru kagiri Omae ni kanjite iru arifuretenai mirai o Omae o shinjite ii ka? Kono michi o iku tame ni Uwabe no `kotoba' wa iranai saa touzen Hajimekara! Doa o nokku shite itanda ze Akehanate! Kidzukanu furinaraba koko made Shoot off! Dai habu! Shoudou de kowo egaku mii dashita imeeji no Enchousen-jou ni aru kawaranai bigaku Oh! Zento you you ni naru sono tame no suteeji saa Me to me karamezu kono saki mo Side - by - Side Hontou no shoubu o kiri hirake kokoro no nasu mama ni Jitto jitto yadoru hitomi me no oku ni honoo Motto motto migaku sore dake de gibu - ando - Take Oh! Shinzou ga tobidasu hashiri dake jikan yo Kotae motomeru sore naraba Side - by - Side Hoshii no wa sore dake mamori katsu chikai no aru kagiri Oh! Aru kagiri Yeah (3x) Kyou todoita no de appushimashita!! |-| English= Is it visible to you? The pride I wear without worries So that the weaved treasure won't end up lost looks like fine sparks are scattering, more and more They're not audible to you, the victory's sleeping sighs Like not letting go, it's quietly stretching out a hand Killing with meticulous fangs is it's motto Being only an inch away makes you quickly impatient, right? Leaving behind intentions that are freezed over, let's build it now Wonder castle! Surely they've been always wrong, the steady lines that are lined up at the world's boiling point, taking a step forward, Oh! My heart is about to jump out, Time please, start running If we seek for answers, then we're Side-by-Side What I want is only that, as long as we have that promise to come through You can feel it, the uncommon future Is it okay to believe you? In order to go forward this road superficial "words" are not needed of course From the beginning! I've been knocking on the door Throw it open! If you're pretending not to notice, then this is it Shoot off! Ou habu!* On impulse I draw an arc on the image I found There are unchanged aesthetics in that extended line, Oh! This is a stage made to create joyful prospects We still won't see eye-to-eye, we continue to be Side-by-Side The real match, cut through it, as is the will of my heart It's waiting patiently, the fire dwelling behind my eyes Polishing it more and more, that's enough to Give-and-Take (Side-by-Side) Oh! My heart is about to jump out, Time please, start running If we seek for answers, then we're Side-by-Side What I want is only that, as long as we have that promise to come through Wo Oh Oooh! As long as we have it! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Duets